


[VID] Behind Blue Eyes

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [48]
Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Computers, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Murder, Outer Space, So Wrong It's Right, Unrequited Love, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: HAL just wants to be loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Think We're Alone Now (vid)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607775) by [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain). 



> **Music:** by The Who (edited)  
>  **Length:** 2:13  
>  **Physical notes:** Some camera spinning and odd angles/vantages.  
>  **Thanks:** to synn for beta comments, and also disgruntledowl and R.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/328484.html).

[Behind Blue Eyes](https://vimeo.com/200575484) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

LYRICS (edited)

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes


End file.
